The present invention relates to electronic games involving chance, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for electronically playing the game of backgammon.
Games of chance historically have required several types of apparatus. In some games, a playing board is required which usually is configured with a pattern having game significance. Playing pieces are usually associated with the playing board, and their coaction with the board during play is often determined by instruments of chance, such as dice or cards, and by the skill of contestants playing the game. Scorekeeping apparatus is often required at least for keeping a tally of the winners of a sequence of games.
Use of such apparatus has restricted versatility of the games. Care had to be exercised in order that pieces of the required apparatus were not lost. The game had to be played in a suitable environment which would allow viewing of the board and pieces during play by the contestants, and which would not disturb status of the playing pieces on the board. These conditions often were not conducive for a large number of spectators to view the play of the game. For example, a stable horizontal support was usually required for the playing board in order to minimize disturbances to the playing pieces. Since both contestants and spectators had to gather around the support to view the playing board, only a limited number of spectators could be accommodated.
Another restriction on versatility was imposed by the mechanical nature of the coaction between the playing pieces and the board. Because of the mechanical relationship, such games of chance have been suitable only for play by human contestants, obviating the possibility of computerized play.
Still another restriction on versatility was imposed by the nature of the play of the game. The sequence of play and options available to the contestants often alternate between contestants. Either special, manually actuated, status indicating apparatus has been utilized for keeping track of the play sequence, or the contestants, when needed, have reminded each other whose turn was awaited. Because such games of chance are usually fast-moving, expert play is effected only through concentration. The latter alternative may interrupt the necessary concentration; the former requires the nuisance of additional apparatus.
The logistics of play also posed inconveniences. Often the consequence of one play resulted in movement of one playing piece to another predetermined location, either on or off the board. This required extra effort on the part of the contestants as well as delayed play of the game. Similarly, other such consequential play, such as scorekeeping and determining which contestant was entitled to the first move, often had to be performed by the contestants.
Yet other inconveniences were encountered. If a contestant entered a play which he later wished to cancel, or a play which was disallowed by the rules of the game, the board had to be restored to the previous status. This necessitated not only accurate recall of the previous status, but performance by a contestant in restoring the previous status.
Some of the described drawbacks of prior games have been overcome by the use of electronic displays for representing the playing board and the playing pieces as they associate with the playing board. These prior electronic games, however, have utilized indicating mechanisms which required separate inputs from the contestants each time the electronic display was to be changed. Accordingly, these electronic games have alleviated the described problems only to the extent achieved by removal of the mechanical nature of the coaction between the playing pieces and the playing board.